bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Parvathy Omanakuttan
| died = | age = | hometown = | occupation = Model | series= Bigg Boss 12 (2018) | entered= Day 1 | exited= Day 56 | status= Evicted | nominations= 5 | facedeviction= 5 }}Parvathy Omanakuttan (born 13 March 1987) is an Indian actress, model and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss India 2008 and later became first runner-up at Miss World 2008. She was also awarded the titles of Miss World Asia & Oceania at the Miss World 2008 competition. In 2018, she participated in Bigg Boss. Biography Parvathy Omanakuttan was born in a Malayali Nair family from Changanacherry, Kerala and brought up in Mumbai. She attended Sheth Chunnilal Damodardas Barfiwala High School and later graduated in English Literature from Mithibai College. Pageant history Miss World 2008 Parvathy represented India in the 58th Miss World held in Johannesburg, South Africa. On 13 December 2008, she was announced the First Runner Up of Miss World 2008 at The Grand Finale. It was the highest placement of any Indian delegate at the Miss World pageant since Priyanka Chopra's victory at Miss World 2000 , until Manushi Chhillar won Miss World 2017. At the pageant, Parvathy also placed Second in the Top Model and Fifth place in the Beach Beauty sub-contests. She was also awarded the title of '' Miss World Asia and Oceania'' at the pageant. Miss India 2008 2008]] Parvathy was the winner of Femina Miss India 2008. Since the format of Miss India had changed from 2007, wherein the winner would represent the country at Miss World, Parvathy was conferred the title of Miss India World 2008 and represented the country at the most prestigious and biggest beauty pageant, Miss World. Parvathy also won the sub-titles of Miss Photogenic, Miss Personality, and Miss Beautiful Hair in the Femina Miss India 2008 pageant. Miss India South 2008 Parvathy was crowned the first ever Pantaloons Femina Miss India South 2008, at the Hyderabad International Convention Centre held in December 2007. Winning the PFMIS 2008 contest got her direct entry in the top ten finalists of the Pantaloons Femina Miss India 2008. She also won the sub-titles of Miss Beautiful Hair and Miss Best Catwalk in PFMIS 2008. Acting career Parvathy made her cinematic debut through the Bollywood flick United Six directed by Vishal Aryan Singh.Actress Parvathy Omanakuttan speaks on 'Billa 2' – IBNLive. Ibnlive.in.com (17 May 2012). Retrieved on 2015-06-08. She eventually made her Tamil film debut in the 2012 gangster film Billa II, playing Jasmine who, she stated, was "the emotional quotient in David Billa's life".Meet David Billa’s Jasmine, Sameera – The Times of India. Articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com (14 June 2012). Retrieved on 2015-06-08. In 2013, she was seen in her first Malayalam film KQ, in which she played a journalist, "a woman of today, strong and independent with her own values".Parvathy Omanakuttan to make her M-Town debut – The Times of India. Articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com (15 November 2012). Retrieved on 2015-06-08. In August 2013 Parvathy started shooting for the Hindi film Pizza, a remake of the same-titled 2012 Tamil film, produced by Bejoy Nambiar and UTV which was directed by Akshay Akkineni. It released on 26 July 2014, but did not do well in the box office.Pizza Review. Bollywood Hungama. Retrieved on 8 June 2015. Filmography Television References External links * * Miss World – Official website * Miss India – Official website * Miss India – Profile Sarah-Jane Dias | title= Femina Miss India World | years= 2008 | after= Pooja Chopra }} Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Femina Miss India winners Category:Miss World 2008 delegates Category:Actresses from Kottayam Category:Malayali people Category:Mithibai College alumni Category:Actresses in Malayalam cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Beauty pageant contestants from India Category:Indian film actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Female models from Kerala Category:Reality television participants Category:People from Changanassery Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants